Summer Nights
by Trinity Rose Heartlock
Summary: OC STORY: Trinity is a small timid girl who always kept a smile on her face. One day her life gets turned upside down and she is thrown into chaos. Will she be able to survive or will she meet her end? (Sorry, I suck making these) RATED T FOR DARK CONTENT AND LANGUAGE.
1. Chapter 1: Hide and Seek

**Hey guys, it's nice to see you! This is my first OC story and I am pretty nervous about uploading it, seeing how people don't really like OC stories, but I decided to give it a go. This story is probably going to take a bit of time before introducing the canon characters, so until then I hope you enjoy reading this story! I also apologize about my English, so please spam me with corrections! :D**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Percy Jackson, I only own my ocs and the story's plot!**

* * *

Mommy, daddy, are you there? I can't see a thing. I have been trapped in this closet for a while now, hiding from the monster in my room. It says it wants to find you daddy, and that it wants to see sis. The monster is saying that it wants to play hide and seek with me, but I don't want to. I never really liked the game, it always scared me when I would be caught by daddy or mommy.

But, I am really confused how the monster got into my room in the first place. Only a while ago I was playing outside with daddy and sis before we ran into the house to eat some sandwiches. They seemed so happy back then, I wonder how they are doing now.

I look through a crack in the closet door to see if the mean monster left my room, but it was too dark to see anything. I start remembering something my daddy taught me when we were on our camping trip last summer. He said to always listen for any footsteps or breathing, cause if I hear it then there is a scary bear ready to eat me! The monster looked like a bear, so I guess I should listen. I put my ear up against the door and listen for anything, but I didn't hear a single step. I open the door, take a flashlight, and turn on the light.

My room didn't look any different, just a little messed up. The bed sheets were thrown onto the floor and my books were all over the floor, but nothing was ripped or broken. I picked up some of the books and put them down onto my bed in order to grab my best friend Bunny. I walk out of my room and look in my sis's room, only to find her hiding in a closet as well. I take her hand and walk her out of the room. I let her hold Bunny as I try to calm her shaking down, but it didn't seem to work that well. I ask her where the monster went and she pointed down the hall.

"It went that way, to the living room."

She said as she hugged my arm tight. I pat her head and lead her down the hall, taking smaller steps as we got closer to the end.

"Sis, don't cry, I will protect you okay?"

I say as I wipe the tears away from her face. She nods and says that she will protect me too, making me smile and pat her head again. I take in a big breath and walk into the living room, shining a light onto the monster in front of us. We gasp when we see its face and I take a step towards the creature.

"Mommy?"


	2. Chapter 2: Mommy?

**Hey guys, I'm back! Wow it's been a while, it's kinda embarrassing XD. Anyways, here is a new chapter for you all, hope you enjoy!  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: Nope. Don't own Percy Jackson, my name isn't Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 _"Mommy?"_

My mommy turned around so we could see her face, making sis hide behind me in fear. Her face looked mean, almost like the monsters dad and I would hunt in the forests. In her hand was a knife, but instead of being shiny and gray, it was dull and covered in blood.

I move my flashlight down to see what she was standing behind, but I instantly regretted it. Luckily I moved my hands up to cover my sis's eyes before I saw… it. The cold, crimson covered body of my daddy was barely recognizable after all that my momm- no, that monster did to him. I screamed and ran, carrying my sister so we could get away from the monster as fast as possible.

"Stop! It's me, your mommy! Don't you want to see me?"

It starts running after us with the knife still in it's hand. I scream again and run faster than I ever ran before, soon getting out of the house and running barefoot into the cold, dark forest. I turn off my flashlight and hide my sister behind one of the trees as I check to see if it is coming. When I hear a noise I duck behind the tree and tell my sis to be quiet, to which she "locks" locks and "throws the key away". I smile but then listen for footsteps, holding my breath everytime I hear a branch crack or a leaf crunch.

I shiver when a gust of wind blows on us, but I stay behind the tree, comforting my crying sis until she falls asleep. I can't sleep; too much has happened today to even think about taking a nap. I watch the stars move throughout the night sky, mapping constellations out with my fingers, and soon watch the sunrise. The sunrise was beautiful, calm, and so innocent that no one would have known the horrors that happened yesterday.

I shake my sis and tell her to get up, getting only a punch in the stomach as a response. I smile and shake her again, making her get up from the comfort of the tree and get the dirt off of her. I feel another gust of wind and I see her shiver. I take my favorite jacket and let her wear it, but before I do I check the pockets for supplies. Inside I find a couple of matches, always handy when you need to make a campfire, some bobby pins, a pack of gum, and my daddy's wallet, the one I used to play with my sis. I refuse to open it up, I don't want to look at his happy smile and be reminded of the horrifying body that is rotting in our living room right now, but instead I put it in my pant pocket and smile and the sneezing girl in front of me.

"Hey, let's go to town okay?"

I say in a calming tone, receiving a small smile and a nod as an answer.

"Okay then, let's go."

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter, I'll be sure to make the next one longer k? Have a good day guys! ^.^**


End file.
